Birth of the curse
by DirectorXIII
Summary: My first story, based on Final Fantasy XIII mythology. A mother who was a L'cie gave birth to two children, one male and one female. They both bore the dreadful L'cie brand. The effects though, last longer til they either become Cieth or be gifted with eternal life. The two continue to go around the world of Nuosen, finding the answers they seek for their focus...


Birth of the curse

*Sometimes you could never tell could you*.

"Any longer and we'll just wait next year"! Aaos shouted.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this"?! Eea yelled back from the bathroom.

"Well today or tomorrow"? Aaos asked growing impatient.

A knock on the living room door marked that we were on bartered timing.

"Still the same old impatient, loser that always made

Mistakes, huh"?

Aaos shook in fear hearing that voice looking around to only seeing nothing. Aaos stared at his phone even more saddened as he noticed it that his music was no longer playable. He threw his phone out the window of the hotel room, looking back and started to smile.

"No one should be smiling while looking out the window you know"?

"Especially from our room". Aaos said with a big laugh staring at how his sister managed to waste so much time only to be wearing a small hoodie, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, zipper open revealing her red undershirt, and a pair of black jeans to top it all off with black and red high-top shoes.

Ok, maybe he can see the picture now…

"Well, is it cliché"? She asked all giddy.

"Enough to make me roll my eyes" I said ending it off with a small chuckle.

Eea punched Aaos's arm as he kept chuckling to himself.

"Not like you could've worn better clothing"!

"It's because I'm in a good mood plus it's my ugly Sunday". He said with a smile.

Eea made a call to our server, Neaco telling him that we were both ready to leave.

A sudden knock on the door and Aaos immediately opened it walking out with Eea.

"Goodbye hotel room"!

"Goodbye phone".

"What"?! She asked…

"You guys know how long you kept me waiting in here stuck in the dark"? Neaco said.

"Umm we might want to get going"! Eea screamed.

A bunch of GevCo soldiers were surrounding the airship. Each was ready with guns and with them was a Geven nitro.

"Alright kids strap on tight because when we get out there we need to see some L'cie action"!

"Right"! Aaos and Eea shouted.

The ship began to power up but luckily took off so quick we managed to knock some Gev soldiers off balance helping our escape. We saw the sky what would've seemed like our brief respite turned to a nightmare with the clouds being filled GevCons.

"So…how do we outrun this time driver"?! Eea asked with a smirk.

"This time you actually smiled"! Neaco shouted.

"This will be fun". Aaos said to Eea as they both climbed out the roof exit.

Reaching the top of the ship Aaos and Eea were looking at skyscrapers that were overhanging the bright orange clouds.

"Such a nice view, maybe I should take a pict- oh never mind". Aaos began to blush.

"Well now I know why you weren't listening to music"! Eea laughed with the wind in her face, blowing her hair in all sorts of directions.

"Hmm…well let's make this one quick and try to jack one of those GevMotos".

The Motos began to drop many enemies onto the ship; Seemed like a lot at first and turns out it was going to be a long but fun fight.

"Drop the weapons or we'll be forced to take action upon you two"! One of the soldiers commanded.

"Okay Eea we're here to start the end for all of our enemies and watch them run away like pansies now fight"!

"Right"!

"Ruinga"! The explosion sent many of the Gev soldiers into the air and flew off the ship.

"Watch out we got three Nitros and they are not looking to happy"! Aaos shouted jumping up from one the chains that had almost hit him.

The damn GevMoto just kept dropping more and more soldiers which of course were becoming infuriating; we need to take out the thing.

"Quick, cast another Ruinga and try to aim it behind them"!

Eea put her mind to it on how she was going to be able to land such a direct shot but finally found an opening.

"Aeroga" shouted Aaos into dust cloud of Ruinga's effect.

The range of dust grew bigger, blinding a majority of the enemies.

"Okay now here comes the fun part, summon Elidos to throw us into the GevMoto"!

"Okay"! Eea yelled as she began her stance, summoning her Eidolon.

A beam of light shined right through the dusk sky, and with it Elidos came down.

A big Eidolon, skin see through like glass, bright green eyes, thin wings that surged with green rays, still unable to fly.

"Elidos, throw us into that GevMoto bunker"!

Elidos gave a confused look. "Don't think about it just throw us right now"!

Elidos landed its wings to Eea and she immediately grabbed them. Aaos also gave a confused look as Eea grabbed him by his shirt and hung on to Elidos. Elidos jumped up, doing to backflips. Coming to an immediate stop we were propelled to the bunker.

"We go in and take it down with us, right"! Eea shouted as we were flying towards it.

"Like always Eea, like always"! Aaos said with a grin on his face, locking his gaze towards the bunker.

*_This journey has probably left effects on you two, I am sorry I wasn't there any longer. Sadly though like any L'cie, we must complete our focus. Either that or be bounded to Cieth. I won't let that happen, now…fight!*_


End file.
